


and i just might get into a snowball fight

by greenlightsaber



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlightsaber/pseuds/greenlightsaber
Summary: Chad and Ryan are on their way home. Something might've stopped them.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	and i just might get into a snowball fight

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another oneshot, enjoy reading! <3

Ryan barely left the school as he heard his boyfriend call his name. " _Ry_ ", he said widing his grin as he pulled him into a tight, welcomed hug.

"Hey Handsome", he mumbled, hugging him back. 

Chad loosend the hug to let his hands rest on Ryan's hips. "I missed you", the jock claimed. 

He smiled softly then chuckled, "We've had classes together today, only been separated for basketball training and rehearsals."

"Doesn't matter", Chad mumbled, kissing him fondly, not being able to stop himself from smiling when he noticed the other boy's smile as he kissed him back. Their soft, warm lips meeting felt better than ever, due to the freezing cold the winter brought. 

"How are you not freezing?", Ryan asked, feeling a cold shiver run down his spine and shoving his hands in his pockets, "Don't you _dare_ say because you're too hot already."

Chad laughed, since he wanted to say something like that. "Well, _that_ and I just had training, y'know." 

"Oh _shut up_ ", Ryan chuckled. "I'm still cold." 

"Awh, come here", he said while putting his coat around his boyfriend's shoulders. His mother made him get that coat and as much as he loved her, he couldn't bring himself to like the coat. It didn't suit him at all, but it was pleasing to see _his_ good looking _boyfriend_ in it.

The Evans' boy smiled widely, breathing in the pleasant smell with flushed cheeks, "Thank you."

"Need gloves?", Chad asked holding up a pair of them.

Ryan shook his head, smiling. "Nah, I'd rather want to hold your hand."

He shoved them back into his pocket, offering his hand while adorably smiling back at him. Ryan gladly took his hand. He was ready to leave since there's more than just one place he'd rather be instead of standing around here, freezing. 

So they made their way to Chad's house cause it was more comfortable. They could have some hot chocolate, snuggling up under some blankets.

They already walked for a few minutes, when Chad let go of Ryan's hand. He only looked at him in confusion, then shoved his hands back into his pockets before the cold could replace the warmth Chad's hand had given him. 

Ryan didn't really notice that Chad stopped to pick up some snow, shaping it into a snowball. He grinned slyly as he threw it, intending to hit his oblivious boyfriend.

"Woah!", Ryan exclaimed as he turned around, " _You-_ ", he muttered, picking up some snow too, shaping it quickly. _Revenge._

There he threw it at Chad, who was laughing too hard to notice, let alone dodge. 

"Not fair!", he snorted as he was hit.

"Not _fair?_ ", repeated Ryan. "You weren't being fair, dork!"

"I _always_ play fair.", the jock smirked.

"Do I really need to remind you of the baseball game back then? It looked like you were _distracting me._ ", Ryan teased him, "That makes it _unfair_ , ya know?"

"Oh, come on, that's _another_ thing!", he claimed, snatching some more of the soft, cold snow to form another ball. And so did Ryan.

They were both laughing, aiming at one another, trying to hit each other first. When they were both shooting their shot, none of them hit. Sincerely laughing, they went for another try. And another.

"Come get me!", the Evans' boy teased. He was pretty energetic. 

" _Bet_ ", spoke Chad while he went for another throw.

Ryan dodged, ducking behind a car. Then throw another one out of his cover.

Instead of going for one more throw, Chad ran across to Ryan, pulling him into another tight hug. Ryan wrapped his arms around Chad, smiling softly.

Their hands were ruddy, freezing and kind of hurting from the cold. Their cheeks flushed, their coats covered in snow. Well, more like Chad's coat, since Ryan was still wearing it. 

Chad laughed sincerely as he put his hands on Ryan's cheeks. 

"Your hands are so _cold!_ ", Ryan whined and cupped Chad's hands with his own.

The other boy only smirked before he leaned in for a kiss. 

Ryan tried to not back away when he felt Chad's cool skin on his. "You're–" 

Chad didn't let him finish that sentence and kissed him instead. 

Their lips moved smoothly in unison. By now they were as cold as their hands but the boys didn't bother.

Ryan sighed dreamily, when they slowly backed away, but still holding onto each other.

"I'm _what_?"

" _Cold_. You're cold", Ryan said under his breath.

Chad beamed at him and fumbled on the coat around Ryan's shoulders. "C'mon, let's get you home."

After all it was still snowing, as well as freaking cold.

Ryan nodded and took his hand again. "Sounds good to me", he uttered.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the hits, kudos and comments on "lean back, tuck it in, take a chance", it really means a lot to me!  
> – ally


End file.
